


Night Disturbance

by dianemaryallison



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, Young and In Love, and everybody needs to know about it, it's Clint's own fault for being a good friend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-16
Updated: 2017-04-16
Packaged: 2018-10-19 17:53:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10645020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dianemaryallison/pseuds/dianemaryallison
Summary: He was gonna have to move. There was no other way.All because he wanted to do a good thing and help his very best friend and roommate Phil get the girl he wanted.





	Night Disturbance

**Author's Note:**

> 'Coz my neighbour from above found a new boyfriend exactly 8 days ago and I miss my sleep

He was gonna have to move. There was no other way. It's been over three weeks since the last time he was able to last fall asleep without having to push himself to the point of total exhaustion.

 

All because he wanted to do a good thing and help his very best friend and roommate Phil get the girl he wanted. 

 

A month ago, he finally got Phil to loosen up a little and join him in a bar after a particularly difficult exam week. It was pure luck Melinda was there that night with her friends. Clint knew Phil had had a crush on that girl since day one (which was about four years ago so it was a _long_ time). He was also aware of his roommate's shy demeanour and knew there was no chance Phil was gonna talk to her on his own. So Clint, being a good friend as always, practically dragged Phil to the bar as Melinda was there getting another round of drinks for her group before tapping her on the shoulder and smiling, ''Hey, have you met Phil?'' He saw his friend's eyes widen comically as he fled with a wicked grin on his face leaving poor Phil stunned and unable to form a word while Melinda stared at him.

 

Clint left early that night, not being fond of drinking alone. When Phil came back from the bar he wanted to know how it went but his roommate just blushed slightly, ''We're going out on Tuesday.''

 

''And I kissed her,'' he added mumbling a moment later.

 

Clint was proud of his friend. He was also proud of himself for being a master wingman. That was until three weeks ago.

 

For two months their relationship was going pretty well, it surprised even Clint how quickly they found a way to one another. He'd never seen Coulson so excited before. When he actually happened to see him since he was spending all his free time with his new girlfriend. Clint didn't blame him. He remembered his honeymoon phase with Natasha from two years ago. He didn't want to part from her either back then.

 

It all changed when they started having sex. Well, not all really. He still didn't see Phil much. But he _heard_  a lot. Way more than he'd like really.

 

Clint didn't know Melinda's room was right above theirs nor that Melinda's roommate quit college a couple months earlier and so May was living alone. He found out all of this from a joyful Phil when he came to their room for some more clothes.

 

So now Melinda and Phil were having sex. All night, every night. One would admire their stamina but Clint was way to irritated and tired to be the one.

 

He was sure the whole building had to hear them. Hell, the whole dorm! He really needed to move. Probably of the campus. Maybe out of town to get out of earshot.

 

He heard the bed squeaking again which made him press the pillow tighter over his head with a displeased groan. Not that it helped. He got used to sleeping with ear plugs but he could still hear them every time. 

 

His usually quiet friend groaned quickly followed by Melinda’s pleading with God. Clint tried really hard to ignore the encouraging talk on both sides. Why did dorms have walls made of paper? Maybe not even paper more likely spider webs or something even thinner.

 

He cursed himself for being such a good friend and for getting those two together. He still tried to be happy for his friend but for the love of God it'd been three damn weeks since he could have a good _quiet_ night sleep.

 

Still, he should probably be happy they stayed in May's room and didn't bring the shenanigans to Phil's bed. There was a flash of the two of them in the bed across the room while Clint was in his and there wasn't enough bleach in the world to clean his mind now. 

 

A sudden scream tore him from his gloomy musings and he glared at the ceiling but it remained silent.  _Finally,_  he sighed pulling his head from under the blanket and rearranging the pillow back under his head.

 

~

 

Two weeks later, three more weeks before Clint’s birthday that was, Clint entered his room dragging his bag behind him and yawning heading straight for his bed. His weekend trip to visit Nat was fun but travelling for thirteen hours in crowded buses to get back certainly wasn't. He sighed when he heard steps from above. He was really hoping he could sleep for at least one night.

 

However, he froze in mid movement attempting to take of his jacket as he spotted a navy blue package tucked halfway under his duvet. When further inspection gave no hints about what it might be Clint tore into the paper and snorted.

 

''Early happy birthday and sweet dreams, old man,'' read the card stuck to the front of his new noise cancelling headphones.  


End file.
